Swings
by linked chains
Summary: It was just a normal night away from the home i detest. Until i saw her under the stars crying all by herself...


**Swings**

It was well into the darkness of night. I took a stroll down the too the park. I needed to get out of my house. It was horrible I found both my parents fighting again. God how I hate my life. I try to make the best out of it but life always seems to crush me back into a dark pit. My school life is okay I guess. I seem to get along with every one pretty well.

I had finally reached my destination, my favorite place in the whole world. The park, it doesn't sound like much but during clear, crisp, chilly nights like to night. You can see the stars above. I love stars because they seem to always shine brightly even on bad days like today. I was just about to take a seat at the swings when I saw some one else over there. She seemed lonely and it looked to me like she as crying. I had taken a few strides closer to confirm my observation. I was trying to get a good look at her face but her scarlet red hair was blocking me from getting a good look. A gust of wind finally lifted some of her hair, but I didn't expect to find her here. She really was crying, the stern but kind student council president. Erza Scarlet really was crying. I was in shock because she never seemed to be one to cry. It took me awhile to finally realize that I should talk to her instead of look at her dumbfounded.

" Hey, umm Erza right? What are you doing here all alone, its really dangerous to be out at a time like this you know." I said as I took the empty swing beside her. It looked to me as if she really didn't know what to make of the situation. I guess she had not have expected company tonight. Erza quickly dried her tears and gave me a half hearted smile. Though I knew she was just trying to make sure I didn't see her cry.

"Umm Natsu what are you doing here?" Erza asked though her voice was still quite broken and soft.

"I could have asked the same thing to you." I answered and smiled back at her. Though she really did look like she was about to cry again. " Why were you crying? You don't have to hide it you know. We never really talk anyways even if we are in the same class." I said in a concerned voice.

"My…. Dad…. He died… in a car accident." She said in a quiet voice as the tears started to well up at the corners of her eyes. I looked at her with sympathetic eyes. I got off the swing and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Just let it all out you shouldn't bottle it up inside you'll just get hurt, okay?" I whispered gingerly in her ear. As soon I said that I could feel the hot tears on my sweater as she buried her head in my chest. I could feel her muffled sobs of pain as I gentley made moved my hands in a circulair motion up and down her back. We stayed like that until she finally calmed down. I pulled away letting go. I lifted her face up to look at her clearly. I swept away the rest of the tears from her face. I looked at her again but as I looked down I felt some thing soft against my lips. I looked down and saw my lips touching Erza's. I felt her soft lips pressed against mine. It was only for a few moments but I returned the kiss with equal compassion. I pulled away from her as she did the same. I was so confused at the moment I didn't see her turn away with a look of embarrasment on her face. She was the first to speak "I- well.. what I mean is…. Im really thankful for what your trying to do and I also sort of had my eye on you for awhile. Im sorry I don't know what came over me when I did that, if you don't like me that is fine. I mean- MMMMPH?" I had cut her off closing my lips on hers. They felt so warm, soft and tasted like starwberries. I slowly pulled away from her this time.

"I really like you too, you know."I said turning my head to the side in embarrasment. I felt her hand cup my face gentley as she turned my head to face her. She looked at me and for the first time tonight I saw a smile of pure happiness and joy grace her lips.

" Thank you Natsu. So does this mean we're… you know together now?" She asked me with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Of course I knew my answer right away as I gave her my biggest smile and said " Yes I could really love the fact that I have such a beautiful girl by my side."

**(A.N: well that was an exciting thing for me. I love Natsu and Erza together so I thought to myself what the hell might as well write about it. So this is my first story R&R please and thankyou :D )**


End file.
